


Home

by Illusion4242564



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion4242564/pseuds/Illusion4242564
Summary: what if Harry met a magical family before he went to Hogwarts ? 
what kind of affect would it have on the harry potter universe ?~~~~~~~~~*Takes place the summer after fourth year*





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please go easy on me it's my first harry potter fan fic..  
> I would love feedback on what you guys think of it 
> 
> sorry the first chapter is short

Emotions running while inside the young Harry Potter, he was on the train ride to King's Cross station. Harry’s face leaned against the window with the memories of this year flashing through his mind, seeing Cedric being killed and the revival of Voldemort was traumatic. He felt so numb, nobody understood what he went through this year and he thought at the beginning that this year was going to be somewhat peaceful but no his name had to be place in the stupid cup. From be isolated from the whole school for people thinking that he cheated, even his best mates that he cheated. He felt so lonely without his first friends he had made without Dudley chasing them away to talk to, it was like he was back at surrey no one wanted to hangout with the “Freak”. The voice from the intercom brought Harry out of his thoughts, they had arrived at their destination. He was dreaded going back to number four, he knew he was going to be in trouble from when the Weasleys picked him up to go to the world cup. He made sure he had his shrunken trunk in his pocket with Hedwig in her cage in his arm he made his way off the train and to the muggle side of the station.When he arrived to where Uncle Vernon usually picks him up, but instead of Vernon he found a 16 year old girl with long dark red hair wearing dark skinny jeans and a black hoodie looking at her watch.Harry’s eyes widen as he realized who she was.  
“Lyra !” Harry yelled as he ran to her leaving Hedwig behind to give her a hug.  
“Surprise little brother, I missed you so much” Lyra said as she tighten the hug.  
“I missed you too,” Harry said as they released their hold that they had on each other.  
“Go grab Hedwig, I’m going to apparate us home” Lyra said as harry quickly grabbed Hedwig and went back to Lyra who put an arm around him and with a crack they were gone.


	2. chapter 2

A seven year old harry was walking around the neighborhood seeing that he was locked out of the house for the night and uncle vernon had locked the shed so he couldn’t stay there tonight. Harry decided hang out at the park, he was sitting on the swing lost in his thought that he didn’t realized that he wasn’t alone. A girl with dark red hair wearing black jacket and blue jeans had saw young harry and decided that they were going to play together, so she poked his shoulder which made him jump a little and turned to the direction of the girl.  
“ Hi my name’s Lyra what's yours ?” Lyra said curiously.  
“H-harry, my name is Harry” Harry said softly looking at the girl wondering why she was talking to him.  
“ Do you want to play with me Harry ? we can play tag or or pirates” Lyra said ecstatically.  
Harry’s eyes widen, nobody wants to play with him because they didn’t want to face Dudley and his gang. “S-sure, you choose what game we play” Harry said.  
“Okay, we’ll play pirates and you can be one that steers the ship” Lyra said as she holds out her hand, Harry hesitantly reaches out his hand and grabs her’s. As he grabbed her hand, he felt his chest fill with a warmth that he couldn’t explain as Lyra dragged him to the play structure. 

~ ~ ~

Harry opened his eyes and blinked out the blurriness out of his vision , he was happy for once he didn’t have a nightmare last night. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom with a change of clothes to take care of his business, five minutes later he was out of the bathroom dressed in blue jeans and a dark red T-shirt and damp hair.  
“ I’m coming in” Lyra shouted as she opened the door to find Harry drying his hair. “ Mom made breakfast so hurry your butt downstairs before she come and get you herself”.  
“Okay, I follow you out what’s for breakfast?” Harry asked  
“ strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and hash.”  
It’s been two months since Lyra picked him from king’s cross and it’s been great though he was put on potion regiment by Maya (Lyra’s mom who's a healer) to help the malnutrition that he suffered from the Dursley’s. He could already see the result of the potion he was filling out more because of it and he was eating daily. Also he was gaining muscle mass from working out with Lyra and her father Polaris every other day, he even had his summer homework done and he reread his textbooks (while burning lockhart’s books). He also asked Lyra to tutor him with potions so he wouldn’t have to deal with snape picking on him, he found out that he like potions with Lyra teaching him it was so much easier especially when you don’t have someone breathing down your neck or anyone putting things in your cauldron. He’s gotten through first through half way of fourth year potions books while also helping Lyra with her potions that she makes for her clients.  
He also been mad at his friends he has even heard from them since the train ride to king’s cross, so he hasn’t mailed them either.   
“ Haaarrryyyy ! hey are you going to sit down and eat or what ?” Lyra voice brought Harry out of his thoughts and also brought a pale blush to his cheeks as he sat down and started to eat.  
“ Don’t tease him Lyra, Harry dear finish your food and here’s your potions for the day” Maya said as she handed him the vials and kissed his forehead while clearing off the table.  
The rest of breakfast was uneventful and Harry found himself in Lyra’s potion’s room helping her make animagus potion that suppose to make it where you could have multiple forms instead of just one. The theory of the potion was awe striking and kind of complicated but if anybody could do it, it would be Lyra. Lyra was making herself known in the potion industry with being the youngest potion mistress in England in the making, to be a potion master or mistress you have to become an apprentice to a potion master for six year contract. During that time you are expected to follow orders from your master while having to come up with an improvement to an already existing potion and a new potion entirely, but they have to be within the six year period. Lyra had already made an improvement to a potion and now on the edge of completing a brand new potion.  
“ Are you going write to your friends soon?” Lyra said as she lowered the flame of the burner.  
“ When they write to me first, then maybe I’ll write back where did you put my potions book” Harry said as he searched where he thought he last saw it.  
“ Uh, I think I put it back on the bookshelf, good now it just has to simmer for a three days.” Lyra said looking proudly while harry search the bookshelf and after a couple minutes he finally found it.  
“I found it, could you help me with this one ?” Harry asked as he pointed to the potion he wanted to make.  
“ Of course, go get the cauldron while I’ll grab the ingredients” Lyra said as she went towards the potion cabinet.


	3. Author's note *please read*

Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever my life has been really busy from finishing my senior year of high school at a new school then graduation, skip a couple months later I was taking classes at a public college. Recently like the start of January my step dad kick my mom, sisters and I out of our house and filed for divorce paper in which caused us to move in with my aunt which she has a family of six then add my family of four which equals ten people in a four bedroom and one bath house ... it was not fun.. now into march we are a couple weeks in to a new place of our own and we have mostly settled in, seeing that I'm finally relax my writing mojo is coming back. I'm not sure when exactly that I am going to update this story because, I need to write the next chapter and edit the other two chapters then work on writing more chapters before I upload anymore chapters. Thank you guys for reading my story  
~ illusion


End file.
